Uh, Oh Bo Bo
by BoDukeLover
Summary: Bo went to town to work with Cooter. On his way home, the General Lee dies. Bo tries to reach Cooter on the CB. Bo find out that his antenna for the CB is broken. Bo then decides to do the next best thing. Walking. While at the farm, Luke starts to worry about Bo. Bo said he would be home by supper. It is 3 hours after supper. What happened to Bo. Will Luke find him?


Here's my next fanfic! Keep lovin' Bo Duke!

-BoDukeLover

* * *

Uh oh, Bo Bo

Chapter 1

"Hey Cooter." Bo said walking into Cooter's garage.

"Hey buddyroe," Cooter replied. "Where's Luke?"

"Oh, he had some stuff to finish at the farm. What do you need me to work on?" Bo asked.

"Well, there's a 69' Plymouth Roadrunner out there you can work on."

"Ok. Tell me when it is 5:30, I need to be home by supper."

"Ok."

So Bo set to work on the Roadrunner. After a while, Bo asked, "Cooter? What did these people do to this thing?"

"I don't know. What's wrong with it?" Cooter asked.

"Well. The engine is totally messed up, the brake line is split, the brake fluid is low, the oil pan is busted, and the lights are busted. This thing needs a totally new engine!" Bo stated all the problems.

"Geez. I don't know what to do now. I have to order all new parts," Cooter replied with his head under the hood of a car. "By the way, it's just about 5:30. You might as well leave. I ain't got nothin' more for you to do."

"Ok. Bye Cooter!" Bo shouted walking out to the General Lee.

So Bo left. Halfway back to the farm, General Lee sputters and dies.

"General, don't do this now. I am already late. Uncle Jesse's goin' to have my hide." Bo said hitting the steering wheel with his palm.

After relaxing a bit, Bo grabbed the CB and said, "Crazy C, this is Lost Sheep 2."

No answer. So Bo turned to a different channel and tried again, "Crazy C, this is Lost Sheep 2."

No answer. Bo then realized why Cooter wasn't answering. The antenna for his CB was broken.

"Real nice, Bo. You told yourself to fix that while you were at Cooter's Garage. Stupid, Bo, stupid." Bo scolded himself. "Well, I might as well start walking.

Chapter 2

"Uncle Jesse, where do you think Bo is?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Give him time, he might have broken down." His uncle replied.

"Maybe." Luke said. "If he's not back in an hour, I'm going to look for him."

* * *

**I know, I know! That one was really really short! Just a short conversation between Uncle Jesse and Luke.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bo had just started walking. He heard a growl behind him. He turned around to see a brown bear with a cub.

"Uh, oh."

He started backing away slowly. All of a sudden the bear charged! Bo turned around and started running at full speed. Even though Bo knew not to turn his back on a bear, he wasn't going to just let himself get trampled! All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain going from the top of his back, to the middle of his back. He fell to the ground crying out in pain. The mama bear managed to get him rolled over on his back and was tearing at his face and chest. Finally, the mama was satisfied that he wasn't going to hurt her cub. Bo had enough cuts with lots of blood flowing from them to feed a group of vampires to satisfy their thirst.

"Luke." Bo cried out weakly.

At that moment, he was won over by unconsciousness.

**Uh, oh. That doesn't sound good. Hope Luke finds him soon!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Luke?" Uncle Jesse said

"What?"

"I want you to go find Bo."

"Ok."

So Luke took Uncle Jesse's truck. When Luke had been gone for about 20 minutes, he said to himself, "Bo, where are you?" There was only one route to town that Bo would take. At that moment, he saw someone laying on the side of the road.

"Please don't let that be Bo." Luke prayed.

When Luke got closer to the person laying on the ground, he realized who it was.

"Bo!" Luke shouted running over to him.

He had deep cuts on his face and chest.

"Oh, gosh Bo! What happened to you?" Luke said. "Come on, cuz. Wake up!"

Bo opened his eyes a little bit. It was just enough to see Luke sitting right niext to him,.

"Luke?" Bo asked weakly.

"I'm here Bo. What happened?" Luke asked.

"Mama brown bear."

"Brown bear?"

"Yup, she had a cub too."

"I got to get you to the hospital. You've lost too much blood. Where's the General?"

Bo pointed, but put his arm down quickly because it hurt.

"Bo! It got your arm too?" Luke asked concerned.

"Just this one." Bo replied pointing with his good arm.

"Can you stand?"

"No."

"This is going to be painful. I have to pick you up."

Luke picked Bo up, who screamed in pain. Luke felt tears come into his eyes. He couldn't stand seeing his baby cousin hurt like this. Once he got Bo in the truck, Luke ran to the other side and jumped in. He grabbed the CB and shouted into it.

"Uncle Jesse!"

"What's wrong now?"

"It's Bo, he got attacked by a mama brown bear that had a cub."

"You takin' him to the hospital now?"

"On my way"

"Ok. I will pick up Daisy and get over to the hospital as fast as we can."

Since Luke had been on the same channel as everyone else in town, everyone who was near a CB had heard what happened and thought that they should go over to the hospital and comfort the Duke family.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Boss!" Rosco said while rushing into Boss Hogg's office. "Did you hear? Bo Duke got attacked by a mama brown bear!"

"Bo Duke? We should go be with his family at the hospital. Come on Rosco." Boss replied.

**I know, that one was short too. But that was just a conversation between Boss and Rosco.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hurry. We have to get these cuts cleaned up and stitched." the doctor said.

"Luke tried to go with Bo, but the doctors told him to stay in the waiting room. When Luke sat down, he didn't even notice all the people, including Uncle Jesse and Daisy, that were there until Daisy put a hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke looked up and saw everybody standing there, including Boss and Rosco who made their way up to the front of the crowd.

"Jesse, Luke, Daisy. I want to pay the hospital bill if you would accept it." Boss said.

"Thanks J.D." Jesse replied.

All of a sudden, Luke jumped up into Jesse's embrace.

"Shh, Luke. It's going to be ok." Jesse said trying to comfort his oldest. Then Daisy joined in the embrace.

Everyone knew that Bo and Luke were closer than brothers and that if you saw one, you usually would see the other.

"Family of Beauregard?" a doctor said.

Everyone jumped at the sound of the doctors voice. Luke walked up to him and stuck out his hand and said, "Hi. I'm Luke. This is my cousin, Daisy, and my uncle, Uncle Jesse. How's Bo?"

"Hi. I am doctor Peter Shin. Bo is actually doing better than we expected him to. We closed the cuts that he had on his front and back, before he got infected." the doctor said.

"There were cuts on his back?" Luke asked surprised. "I didn't see any cuts on his back. Well, I didn't flip him over."

"Also he lost a lot of blood, so we are giving him some right now."

"Can we see him?" Daisy asked.

"Yes you can. Follow me. He is awake right now. He is very aware of what happened."

So the doctor lead the Duke family to Bo's room. Luke went in first, followed by Uncle Jesse, and then Daisy. Luke took the chair next to the bed, while Daisy and Uncle Jesse pulled up two other chairs.

"Hey y'all." Bo said surprising everyone.

"How you feeling?" Luke asked.

"I don't hurt at all actually."

"That's probably the pain killer." Uncle Jesse said.

"They didn't give me any pain killer."Bo replied.

"They didn't?"

"Nope. When can I go home?" Bo asked.

"I don't know. I will go ask the doctor." Uncle Jesse said.

So Uncle Jesse left and came back.

"As far as they know, you can go tomorrow as long as nothing happens. They just want to watch you overnight."

* * *

Chapter 7

It was the next day and Bo was going home that afternoon.

"Can I help with the chores?" Bo asked Uncle Jesse.

"Do you think you can collect the eggs?"

"Yes."

"Chop wood?"

"No."

"Then you can just collect the eggs."

So Bo got home and collected the eggs.

"Time for supper!" Daisy yelled.

"Be right there!" Bo and Luke replied together.

So Bo and Luke went inside and ate Bo's favorite supper, Cradad Bisque.

* * *

Chapter 8

It was a couple weeks before Bo got his stitches out. After that, he could do anything Luke could do. His face was still as hot as it was before. Every girl liked him. Even more now that they felt bad for him. Everything was now back to normal.

* * *

**Hoped you liked that story. I finally got the courage to write a chapter story. See you soon, BoDukeLover!**


End file.
